Drain Bolt II: Bet Your Life On It
Information Continue your studies of the Drain Bolt ability with Khemarius. Quest Text Khemarius tells you, 'I have good news. In your absence, I've discovered several new tiers of power regarding the Drain Bolt. Don't be too worried about keeping up; I've little else to do with my time. The rest of my faction doesn't exactly see me as a proper Lunus. I spend much of my time studying battles long since past and learning to augment our bodies further with Primal energies. Not enough time with my talons elbow deep in entrails, I suppose... Do you think only the Helian faction values knowledge and wisdom? I should hope not! My frame makes me ill suited to battle in the traditional sense so I rely on spells and cunning. Enough about me, however. Let's talk about you.' Khemarius tells you, 'Last time we spoke I had you run about and learn about Spirit magic. I also had you practice your Primal skills as well. I think you have enough knowledge to reach the next plateau of power I can provide. I have a simple task for you this time. I need you to take a message to Braekhis in New Trismus. She seems to know something about the lesser undead that channel Spiritual energies. She is also a fiend and may require a service from you however. Good luck and fair roads as you travel..' Braekhis tells you, 'Oh my, aren't you a big one!? How can I help you? Ah, I see, you seek information on lesser undead who use spirit magic. Well I'd be happy to tell you all you like about them. However, I need some coin to loosen my tongue. No, I'm not asking for a bribe! However, I do have an associate who owes me some money. Perhaps you could convince him to hand over his coin purse to you? That should cover my loan to him, plus a little interest. He's a gnome with a bit of a gambling problem. I do ask that you avoid feasting on him - he still owes me money, after all. Head to New Rachival and seek out a fellow named Lucky. Go rough him u... err, ask politely and I'm sure he'll pay up out of homage to your magnificence.' Lucky tells you, 'Can I help you, dragon? Would you like to take a spin on one of my formulatrons? What?!?!? Braekhis says I owe money? Well, I guess I can't lie to such a large creature, I do sort of owe her money. I rigged a machine - gambling addiction? Me? Never! Here, just take this box of lore tokens and tell her it's all she's getting. Bixben isn't far away, you know. I could cry 'extortion'. Sorry to be so rude, but well, I run a business and time is money. I can't go about reimbursing all the people I chea- err, do business with. She told you to eat me didn't she? No, I'd never imply that your kind likes to sup on the flesh of the "Lesser" races. Just forget I said anything and be on your way... please?' You have received 1 A Box of Lore Tokens for Braekhis. Braekhis tells you, 'Lore tokens, hmmm? They'll have to do. Thank you, , I'll tell you what you want to know. The best place to observe or slay some Spirit-using undead is the Dead Pool, near Chiconis. Farewell, , and if you ever have a gnome offer you a few free chips to gamble with, pass on the offer.' Khemarius tells you, 'The Dead Pool? Of course! It really is the perfect spot. I'm glad you went out into the world and did something other than killing. Oh, were you expecting some arbitrary task in order for me to educate you further? That's unnecessary, as you have aided me in my research. You've shown you know more than combat and can find where your enemy dwells. That alone pleases me enough. Assume, however, that next time I will have you plunge into the Dead Pool for some fairly intense field research. For now, we will sit and chat over a fine vintage of Fiendish blood wine and I will teach you that which you wish to know.' Khemarius debates with you the value of timing versus flailing attacks as well as the precision of magic and ranged combat. After enjoying a fine beverage (even though it turns out that Fiendish blood wine is not actually made out of the blood of Fiends) and a rather long and semi-tedious chat, you walk away with some thinking to do, and a new understanding of the Drain Bolt. You have received 1 Spell: Drain Bolt II. Steps # Speak to Braekhis in New Trismus. # Find Lucky in New Rachival and convince him tp pay up what he owes to Braekhis. # Take the box of lore tokens to Braekhis. # Return to Khemarius and report. Rewards Category:Quests